goldenanchorfandomcom-20200214-history
Knives Out! (Tips Part 2)
Plan on where you are going to deploy. Here you need to understand few things so you will be deployed based on how you wish to play the game. Even in deployment you don’t have actually a clue on which part of the map will end the game. There is no 100% assurance on how the game will go but from several times we play the game it seems that the middle part has the highest probability on where the safe zones are going. And from that rules you can plan ahead of time. If you want more fighting scene with corresponding excitement yet risky, the middle part of the game is the best pick for you. I know that I’m not the only one had noticed it so expect that 70% of players will be deployed there and that is where the action starts. I’m going this kind of plan if I just want to enjoy the game as shooting game and not on mind of winning it as sole survivor. And because we are discussing survival here, we will not discus such route in this guide. As for that kind of survival-based strategy, it will be better if you are stay away on the bottleneck unless the gas told you so. Here I start in far area with several abandoned houses so I can get my starting weapon and then just go with the boundary between safe zone and gas area. You will get killed most of the time by the players and not by the gas so don’t worry if you are going to stay on the boundary and just follow how the safe zone will guide you. This is waiting game. You need to accept that. If you are looking for more shooting scene, you better play CS: GO and Overwatch. This is survival game so you need to play like that. If you want to survive longer you need to wait for others to make a wrong move. The only reason for you to move is when the safe zone told you. Of course at the start you need to move and find a good weapon that you are going to use at end game. The more you move the more you will get spotted and get killed without getting a chance to fight back. You can consider moving when relocating in case that you made a shot. Make it sure. Before releasing a shot, make sure that you can kill your target. Distance is your friend here and also your enemy. Make sure that the favor is yours base on the weapon you are holding and your skill in hitting a target from the distance. In case that you are not sure, you can get closer to your target from behind but of course you need to do it stealthily by crouching or crawling or else one look from behind will bring risk to you. Or you can just leave your target and let other kill it for you. I told you, in survival you don’t need to fight until the situation told you. Keep quiet. Do not make a shot when it is not necessary or it will expose your position. It will also draw attention of some players giving them a hint that you are there and prepare an advantage position against you. I owe Enemy at the Gates movie for this one. I also thank this game for letting me execute all those knowledge. From the child I really want to be a soldier, a sniper to be specific but I ended playing video games such as World of Tanks, Call of Duty, and more stealth game like Metal Gear. From that game, silence is your weapon against your opponent negligence. Don’t leave a track. What gives me hint in game is the track of my opponent that comes into different things such as vehicle, an open door, explosions. Let things look untouched if you want to build your fortress there. You can relocate or move on remote area or elevated position that will gives you vision on that area as for sure that someone will check that area for the track you made and that is the time you will catch them off-guard. Look for something to hide on. This why I don’t consider taking a road or an open area like field or water surface to cross on. This will gives me vulnerability from snipers or even players with vehicle passing. Still a remote area is the best way to cross until you reach the safe zone. Even in the last 1v1 match, bush will guarantee you more protection from your opponent vision than isolating yourself inside house that can be easily get bombard. That’s it and if you have something I missed please use the comment section below. I can also discuss it further in case that you don’t understand the point or want to dig more that will benefits the idea of this guide. Category:Battle Royale Games